What Girls Are Made Of
by Faith Withers
Summary: Audrey has a secret, which could be detrimental to Haven and her and Nathan's relationship. How will she tell him? Conjecture as to what happens in Season 3. N/A. Rated T just in case, but it's more like a K . Oneshot.


**A/N: **Anybody who's seen all three trailers for the new season will know that they don't show much. They're basically comprised of small clips that don't really hold any cohesion. I'm here to give my ideas, nothing more. I hope you'll read this and enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Audrey bit her lip. At least try to focus, but she couldn't, no matter how much she tried to tell herself. Crop circles had sprouted up everywhere, and Haven's finest all hated her, or at least were avoiding her. She didn't know what to do. Nathan had a night with somebody that wasn't her - a brunette who was prettier, not that Audrey worried about those sorts of things, but she was still a woman, and she still wanted Nathan as hers, only hers, like he should be. Duke only looked out for himself, which proved to be a problem, especially since all he cared about was getting answers and not dying when obviously the only way for him not to die was to, well, accept the fact that all tattooed people were troubled and to not hate or try to kill all the trouble people since that and only that would lead to his demise. Everyone was messed up, and nothing was going the way it was supposed to.

Who am I to try and change the way the universe worked? Especially - especially when I'm not even Audrey Parker. I don't remember who I am, exactly, but I'm not Audrey Parker... I know that. I'm not even Lucy Ripley's daughter. It's like somebody took two people and spliced them together and then got me!

Audrey was supposed to go into work that morning, but all she could do was stare at her ceiling. It was ten o'clock in the morning and she was still in bed, still contemplating what she was and what she wasn't, still pondering who Nathan and Duke were, and the relativity of actual science in this procession. The succession of her gravity, what pulled her to Earth through this account of utter pain and revulsion from others was depravation, a starving of oneself, that she couldn't shy away from. Even though people loathed her and gave her a firm sense of foreboding, she needed Nathan and she needed what she wanted at least once in her long, long life. She was tired of them using her as a fixture in regulating human society rather than her being allowed to be -

Knock...

Knock...

Knock, knock, knock...

Somebody was at the door, and she was still in pajamas. Throwing her legs over the bed's side, Audrey went to open the door, but when she did, and looked outside, there was nobody there. In place of a person was a batch of cupcakes from the local bakery. Within the plastic container was a folded-up piece of paper, which had been stuck in the frosting of a cake. Audrey sat down on the stairs, pulled open the container's lid, and retrieved the note.

"I'm sorry... and I'm still falling for you?" she read Nathan's cramped handwriting aloud.

It was funny how in the face of adversity somebody so resigned and shy as Nathan appeared to be could be romantic. In fact, it was funny how anybody could be romantic in times like those. But, Audrey held back a scoff, choking it down and reiterating the thoughts in her head that Nathan should be hers, nobody else's, and that she should be allowed to live the life she chose - even if this, taking care of Haven, had been a part of it. Unable to help thinking she'd been tricked into this life - this babysitting job - she shoved down those thoughts, stood up, and tried to look for Nathan's truck.

There, through her blonde hair blowing in her face, she could see Nathan's truck. Audrey pulled her apartment's door shut, and ran down the steps to meet him. She had so much to tell him, but didn't know how to tell him. It was strange, getting those moths and butterflies and worms slithering and fluttering in her stomach again. It had been a while since she'd felt anything like that - maybe since she was a little kid with her first crush. Of course, maybe she'd never been a kid - a real kid, at least.

Nathan pulled out of his spot, but Audrey dove for the door without thinking and climbed in.

"Hey, don't leave so soon, Speedy," she said.

Nathan eyed her feet. "You're not wearing shoes." A slight smile coated his lips like sugary candy Audrey wanted to taste, just once for the time being. His eyes also sparkled in a way only his did.

She was in way over her head, falling in love with a human like this, remembering life before this being the only faculty she was having troubles with. "I'm in way over my head, aren't I?"

"Well, you're not drowning." Nathan pulled out of the parking lot, albeit with Audrey shoeless.

She had a feeling they were merely going for a short drive. "I have some things to tell you, but I don't know how."

"Just say something."

"Anything?"

"Yeah, anything." He glanced at her, making her feel safe in her tough skin. Nathan didn't touch her physically, but it felt like he was holding her, stroking her hair with her head on his lap and her looking up at him. Blues met blues, the same shades combined in a pool of oceanic, creational devotion. They sat there, waiting for her to say something.

"Nathan," she began, "I'm not... from around here."

He eyed her quizzically, as if to say, "Well, I already know that, genius. Tell me something I don't know." But when he saw her gaze shift to the window instead of at him, he pulled over to the side of the road, turning toward her. "Tell me - anything, really. It's not like I won't believe you."

"I'm not from this... planet. Or, well, this solar system. I'm not from this solar system. I'm from a planet called Xenit, and we took an interest in Earth because our predecessors were from here. We're a newer race than humans, and, well, humans are kind of our gods. I'm here to protect the troubled from all harm's way." She paused, and then said, "I'm not even supposed to know any of this. It's just, when they took me up to their ship..."

"Aliens?" Nathan stated more than asked.

"Yeah, aliens."

"Audrey..." He eyed her sadly, as if to ask, "What the hell did they do to you?"

She knew it was far fetched, asking him to believe something from outer space. "Have I ever lied to you?"

"We're switching gears now?"

"No, we're still on aliens." She laid a hand and his shoulder, and she could see him revel in it. "I've never lied to you, right?" Audrey looked at him square in the eyes, her eyes then trailing to his lips and back. "I've never lied to you."

"Right."

"And there are crop circles sprouting up all over the place."

"Right." Nathan seemed to understand where this was going.

"And you trust your partner, right?"

He nodded, slightly dumbfounded. " 'Course."

"Then trust me." Audrey squeezed some of his shirt's material in her hand.

He nodded again. "Okay, okay, I trust you." He leaned over, brushing some of Audrey's hair behind her ear. "I'm going to kiss you now."

Audrey smiled, and he was true to his word.


End file.
